Can't take my eyes off of you
by DragonGatz
Summary: Just a sweet Little modern AU with Cruisecaptain Caspian and his best girl. Written in all haste at work a boring day. Some influences from "10 things I hate about you". Love, friendship, rain, summer and happieness, please R/R 3


It was a normal day, not to hot and not to cold, a clouded sky and as usual a soft wind blew through town. She parked her car on the big parking lot not far from the office building where she worked and double-checked that she had everything with her before crisscrossing through the puddles and climbing the stairs up to the fifth floor where she had her small office. As most days, she was one of the first to arrive and just as she started the coffeepot a soft rain started drizzling down on the windows. She filled up her big travel mug with fresh coffee and went back inside her office to start the day. Soon enough she was swamped in chores and one by one her boss and co-workers started dropping in to say good morning.

At lunchtime she felt totally exhausted and over worked. She had been out of bed since four in the morning, taking care of the small farmhouse where she lived with her boyfriend, their dog and a whole bunch of cats. One of her co-workers looked at her with a concerned face.  
"How are you feeling Cait?"  
"I'm fine, just tired."  
"You sure? You look very pale, you're not sick, are you?"  
"No, just got a lot on my mind that's all."  
"Why, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing, never mind." She didn't want to share her personal life too much with her co-workers, no matter how kind they were, it was easier to stick to herself.  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded and the woman shrugged.  
"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."  
"Thanks Dolores." She gave the woman a quick smile before clearing her dishes and going back to work.

She had just hung up on another call when the fire alarm started ringing, the sound really tearing through her skull, causing the little headache she already had, to accelerate. She sighed, grabbed her raincoat and followed the stream of people to the fire escape and down on the parking lot facing the building. Thankfully the rain had stopped and the temperature had risen once again, causing mist to rise from the hot pavement. She gathered along with Dolores and a few others, no fire was seen and everyone seemed calm so she came to the conclusion that this probably was a practice.  
"Hey Cait! Happy birthday!" It was Susan, a pretty, brown haired girl and one of her closes friends both on and off work, they were about the same age and shared a few common interests. The girl gave her a warm hug.  
"Thank you Sus, how are you?"  
"Good, totally swamped with things to do though! Hey, when're your man getting home?"  
Cait shrugged: "Not for another couple of weeks I think, last week they had just docked in Grenada. But hopefully he'll be home soon! Aslan is just not the same when he's not home." Aslan was their big, tan, Tibetan Mastiff and her boyfriend was a captain on a cruise ship that traveled all over the world. They talked a little about Susan's brothers and younger sister, all of whom Cait had grown up with as a child. After a while people started to get impatient, no firefighters had shown and no one had any information about when they could go back inside again.

"What's that?" She looked in the direction where Susan pointed, at first she could see nothing then the sound of helicopter blades reached her ears.  
"Sounds like a helicopter."  
"But it's flying so low! It will hit the roof!"  
"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." She laughed at Susan; always being the more dramatic of the two.

The sound of a very familiar tune reached her ear just as the helicopter started to hoover over their office building. A ladder was rolled down from the open side and someone climbed out and jumped down on the roof as the refrain started.

 _I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

 _Oh pretty baby  
Don't let me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you_

She stared up with her mouth open. Dancing his way down the fire escape was Caspian, still impeccably dressed in his captain's uniform, holding a big flower bouquet in his free hand.  
"Go to him!" Susan shoved her forward with a huge, knowing grin on her face.

Cait made her way through the crowd that parted for her, Caspian finished the song just in front of her and handed her the flowers, it was a huge bouquet with tulips, roses, lilies and many others, before he waved to the helicopter and it took off.  
"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another couple of months!" She laughed, still shocked. He kissed her deeply on the lips.  
"Do you think I would miss my best girls thirtieth birthday?" He asked and held her close.  
"Happy birthday baby, I love you so much."  
"Cas, I love you too."  
He gave her a crocked grin, pulled away ever so slightly and reached into his pocket. She gasped and everything went silent. He took of his captains cap and opened the little black box in his hand.  
"Cait, I love you baby, and if it's quite all right with, I need you baby, to warm my lonely nights, dance and sing with me in the rain and I can't do that if I have to tell every man around to stop hitting on my girl. Trust me when I say you're just too good to be true! Don't let me down I pray,  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, please stay and let me love you baby?"  
She laughed through the tears and couldn't get a word across her lips so she just nodded and he lit up like the sun, she cleared her throat.  
"Of course I will! I love you!" She lowered herself down to his level and kissed him, once, twice and three times while the rest of the crowd cheered on. Laughingly they both got to their feet and before anyone could reach them she whispered.  
"Did you just propose by quoting Gene Kelly?"  
"Yes mam, I did!"  
"You are amazing." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling better than ever.

 **A/N:**

 **This is just a little somethingsomething I produced at the top of my mind yesterday at work when I was bored and the rain was like a shower outside. It is totally un-betad and I know the grammar might be a bit off but I like it anyway. Have a nice weekend everyone!**

 **XoXo D.**


End file.
